un long voyage
by suzume02
Summary: Toshiro et son equipes vont devoir escorter une jeune princesse dans un voyage assez mouvementer en émotion


Tout commence le jour où un jeune mercenaire appelé Toshiro Hitsugaya fut appelé au château de son roi pour affaire. Donc c'est d'un jour pluvieux que ce mercenaire entra au château et qu'il fut amené directement au roi, une fois arrivé il se prosterna devant celui-ci

Roi: relève toi mercenaire et donne moi ton nom

Toshiro: je me nomme Toshiro Hitsugaya à votre service, que puis-je pour vous?

Roi: j'ai une mission pour toi et tes acolytes, il s'agit de transporter ma fille à son fiancé

Toshiro: puis-je me permettre de vous dire votre altesse, mais n'avez-vous pas des gardes pour cela?

Roi: c'est justement là le problème, la princesse Nanao doit partir demain car sinon sa vie va être en danger et pour cela je n'ai que vous de disponible

Toshiro: bon je vais devoir en discuter avec mes coéquipiers et j'enverrais quelqu'un vous rendre réponse

Sur ceux Toshiro partit en faisant une révérence, il se dirigea à l'extérieur du village vers une petite maison où deux hommes et une femme l'attendaient. Une fois arrivé il s'installa à table et leur expliqua l'affaire

…: alors si j'ai bien compris on va devoir escorter une demoiselle pour la marier? Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place

Toshiro: euh Matsumoto tu sais très bien que le jour ou quelqu'un te demandera en mariage il a intérêt d'être à la hauteur et toi Ikkaku "silence" et il est où l'autre encore?

Ikkaku: en retard, tu devrais le savoir pourtant

Tout en disant cela le quatrième convive arriva

…: désolé de mon retard mais je n'ai pas réussi à me lever, un mal de tête ma cloué au lit

Toshiro: mais oui Ukitake on te croit comme d'habitude

Ukitake: allé tu ne vas pas en faire tout un fromage

Toshiro: non, allez venaient là qu'on regarde les dernières choses et après Ikkaku ira donner ce message de confirmation au roi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre car on s'en va demain matin à l'aube

Donc ils discutèrent des préparatifs et ensuite Toshiro envoya Ikkaku pour confirmer que la demande du roi était acceptée et qu'ils seraient là demain à l'aube. C'est sur ces mots qu'ils partirent chacun de leur côté et c'est le lendemain qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le château et au moment où le roi descendit ils s'arrêtèrent net et il les regarda tour à tour et dit

Toi: vous n'êtes que ça pour ma fille?

Toshiro: ce sont mes hommes et je leur fait confiance

Roi: mais il y a une femme dans le lot

Toshiro: c'est aussi un de mes hommes et si on doit transporter votre fille, une femme ne sera pas de trop dans nos rangs votre altesse

Roi: si vous le dites mais sachez que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, bon je vais chercher ma fille

Le roi partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et des lunettes et son air sérieux et c'est là qu'Ikkaku s'approcha de Toshiro et lui dit

Ikkaku: c'est ça votre princesse à transporter?

Toshiro: mais vas-tu te taire à la fin!

Ikkaku: je faisais juste une remarque, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça

Là Ikkaku reprit sa place et la princesse descendit les marches, puis une fois arrivé en bas ils se prosternèrent

Nanao: pas besoin de vous prosterner vous savez

Roi: Nanao tu ne connais donc plus les coutumes?

Nanao: je hais ces coutumes père!

Roi: je sais mais on ne peut hélas rien y faire

Nanao: très bien donc dans ce cas là on peut y aller

Ils partirent sans se retourner, ce qui blessa le roi sans qu'il le fasse paraître la moindre trace, car c'était quand même lui le dirigeant du pays et montrer sa faiblesse risqué de le faire tomber de haut. Pendant ce temps là le petit groupe quand à lui se déplacé avec un rythme assez soutenu, ils durent s'arrêter car l'un des compagnons de Toshiro ne tenait pas la même cadence ce qui au bout d'un moment énerva la princesse

Nanao: bon on ne va pas s'arrêter tout le temps non!

Toshiro: écouté princesse…

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'Ukitake l'avait déjà stoppé dans son élan

Ukitake: ce n'est pas grave on va garder le rythme, désolé de vous causer autant de soucis princesse, cela ne se reproduira plus

Nanao: très bien alors on reprend

Donc ils reprirent la route et comme Ukitake l'avait bien dit il ne les força plus à s'arrêter et donc ils avancèrent à grande allure, ce qui inquiété quand même Toshiro c'était l'état de santé de son coéquipier. Ce n'est qu'au soir qu'il se décida à monter un campement et qu'il rejoignit les garçons

Toshiro: est ce que ça va Ukitake?

Ukitake: je tiens le coup, je ne suis pas en sucre

Toshiro: c'est ce que tu nous avais dit la dernière fois et tu as vue le résultat après?

Ukitake: mais non ça va aller, je ne serais pas une gêne pour vous et si la princesse veut qu'on aille plus vite on le fera un point c'est tout!

Toshiro: ça je m'y opposerais tu m'entends!

Ikkaku: tu ne t'es pas opposé pourtant ce matin quand cette demoiselle à exigeait qu'on arrête de faire des pauses, je me trompe?

Toshiro: ce n'était pas pareil, je ne pouvais pas imposer ma loi directement, il faut quand même qu'elle s'habitue à nous

Ikkaku: si tu le dis, bon je vais aller me coucher, on n'à une longue route qui nous attends demain alors à demain chef

Ils partirent donc se coucher, du côté des filles, elles aussi discutaient de ce qui c'était passé cette après midi

Nanao: vous pensez que j'ai été un peu trop brusque avec Ukitake cette après midi?

Matsumoto: je ne pense pas qu'il vous en teindra rigueur, Ukitake n'est pas comme ça

Nanao: si vous le dites, mais bon j'irais m'excuser quand même demain pour mon comportement

Matsumoto: comme vous voudrez

Elles partirent se coucher, le lendemain sur le chemin Nanao demanda de s'arrêter plus d'une fois mais à plusieurs reprise sa demande fut refusé et donc elle ne put pas présenter ses excuses à Ukitake qui avait du mal à suivre. C'est en faisant une première pause qu'elle put enfin aller le voire

Nanao: euh Ukitake, je peux vous parler?

Ukitake: oui qu'il y t-il princesse?

Nanao: bon voilà je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude plus que désobligeante envers vous hier

Pour toute réponse Ukitake recracha l'eau qu'il était entrain d'avaler

Ukitake: mais non ne vous excusait pas princesse

Nanao: mais si j'y tiens car je ne supporte pas l'idée que j'ai pu oser vous imposer un rythme de travail qui n'était pas le votre

Ukitake: on n'a accepté ce travail et j'étais là quand le chef nous a demandé si c'était bon et comme les autres j'ai accepté, donc ce n'est pas à moi de faire ralentir notre engagement

Nanao: si vous le dites

C'est sur ses paroles qu'ils se séparèrent et qu'Ukitake rejoint ses compagnons

Ikkaku: que te voulait-elle cette charmante demoiselle?

Ukitake: très drôle, elle voulait s'excuser

Ikkaku: non tu es sérieux! La belle c'est excusé?

Matsumoto: peut être qu'elle l'est vraiment, moi quand elle m'a parlé hier soir elle était vraiment peiné de ce qu'elle avait fait

Ukitake: je te crois tu sais, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle veut nous connaître mais rester à l'écart de nous

Matsumoto: c'est normal, en voyant la tête que nous tape Ikkaku on dirait un meurtrier

Ikkaku: eh! Ce n'est pas sympa pour moi, tu n'es pas mieux tu sais, avec ton air de tigresse à chaque fois qu'on s'approche de Toshiro

Matsumoto: mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi!

Ikkaku: tu veux qu'on parie pour voir?

Matsumoto: je suis sûr de gagner

Les deux compères se regardèrent en chien de faïence pour savoir lequel des deux allaient fléchir le premier et c'est l'arrivé de Toshiro qui les calma instantanément et celui-ci soupira

Toshiro: que vous arrivent-ils encore vous deux?

Ukitake: tu les connais, encore un parie pourrit

Toshiro : vous allez cesser ces gamineries à la fin!

Matsumoto: un pari est un pari et je le gagnerais comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs

Ikkaku: tu as toujours gagné car des personnes extérieures sont venues t'aider

Matsumoto: donc tu insinue que je triche? C'est ça?

Ikkaku: oui c'est ça, en quelque sorte

Matsumoto se jeta sur Ikkaku pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, quand ils furent attirés par Toshiro qui venait de taper contre un arbre et là ils virent qu'il était fou de rage

Toshiro: vous allez cesser ça ou je vous renvoie à la case départ, c'est bien compris?

Matsumoto: pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça

Ikkaku: c'est juste pour rire tu sais

Toshiro: vous rigolez toujours vous deux et ça finit toujours en bagarre, alors ce coup ci je dis stop et c'est irrémédiable, vous m'avez compris?

Matsumoto: oui c'est bien compris

C'est donc sur ses paroles que Toshiro repartit voir si de son côté la princesse n'avait besoin de rien

Toshiro: princesse vous avez besoin de rien?

Nanao: non tout va bien, merci c'est gentil

Toshiro: vous savez vous pouvez venir avec nous, vous vous amuserez, on n'est pas méchant

Nanao: je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis jamais mélangé à personne donc je vais rester ici

Toshiro: si vous nous cherchez, on n'est dehors

C'est sur ses paroles qu'il sortit de la tente de la princesse et se dirigea vers son petit groupe qui avait recommencé à se chamailler. Cette fois ils essayaient de force Ukitake à avaler ses médicaments que celui-ci s'obstiné à dire qu'il était guérit.

Toshiro: mais que faites vous encore vous trois?

Matsumoto: on essaye de faire avaler ses cachets à Ukitake, car monsieur dit qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin

Ukitake: c'est juste une conspiration car je vous le promets que j'en n'ai plus besoin

Ikkaku: mon œil, on t'a vus tousser tout à l'heure

Donc c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils se jetèrent sur Ukitake, avec encore un soupir de la part de Toshiro, qui ne savait plus les gérer. Mais ce qui les fit arrêter se fut un rire qui venait de derrière Toshiro et donc ils s'arrêtèrent tous et ils se retournèrent et virent une princesse morte de rire dans son coin. Toshiro s'avança vers elle et lui dit tout en gardant son sourire

Toshiro: vous êtes enfin sortit de votre tente princesse?

Nanao: arrêter de toujours m'appeler princesse, ça me gène, appelé moi tout simplement pas mon prénom, ça me ferais plaisir

Toshiro: allez le demander aux autres, ils en seront peut être fier qui sait

Nanao: vous avez certainement raison

Donc Nanao se dirigea vers le groupe des trois personnes et là Toshiro remarqua qu'au bout d'un moment que Matsumoto lui sauter dans les bras et qu'Ikkaku lui était un peu retissant comme d'habitude pour pas changer, donc il se dirigea vers le groupe

Matsumoto: la princesse veut qu'on l'appel par son prénom, on fait quoi chef?

Toshiro: vous faites comme vous voulez, là ce n'est plus de mon ressort, vous êtes grand non?

Matsumoto: oui Toshiro, tu n'as pas tort

Donc elle repartit voir ses compagnons, puis Toshiro lui aussi partit en direction du groupe, une fois arrivait il les regarda puis leur dit

Toshiro: bon il est l'heure d'y retourner car sinon on va avoir du mal à respecter ce qu'on n'a dit

Ukitake: bon eh bien on n'est repartit mais il ne faut pas avoir peur princesse on ne vous laissera plus toute seule désormais, je vous en fais la promesse

Nanao: il ne faut pas faire de promesse non tenu Ukitake car dès que vous m'aurez amené à mon futur mari vous me laisserez là bas

Ukitake: mais on pourra toujours venir vous voir même si vous êtes marié, vous en dites quoi?

Nanao: vous pouvez faire ça?

Ukitake: un jeu d'enfant, étant donné qu'on ne fait jamais du sur place, cela ne sera pas très dur à réaliser vous savez

Nanao: merci c'est gentil et au faite je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Nanao et pas princesse

Ukitake: comme vous voudrez prince… euh Nanao

Toshiro: bon les pipelettes on avance ou sinon on sera en retard à notre rendez-vous dans une semaine, alors au boulot!

Ils reprirent la route sous un soleil de plomb, ce qui affaiblit Ukitake plus que prévu, mais il n'en dit rien pour ne pas trop les ralentir. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au soir où il s'affala en étant essoufflé

Matsumoto: ça va aller?

Ukitake: mais oui ne t'en fait pas c'est juste le soleil qui m'a un peu tapé sur la tête, mais ça va

Matsumoto: tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir, on ne va quand même pas risquer ta santé pour une mission et je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi

Toshiro: mais oui elle a raison, tu sais ménage toi

Ukitake: je ne suis pas un bébé vous savez, je sais me contenir niveau santé

Ikkaku: on n'a le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi tu sais, on n'est humain aussi

Ukitake: oui vous avez raison désolé

Toshiro: mais non c'est rien, aller on va manger et se coucher, on n'a une longue route qui nous attend demain et la chaleur sera encore là

Ils partirent tous à leur occupation pour faire un feu de camp puis le dîner, une fois tous rassemblé autour du feu Nanao demanda

Nanao: comment ça vous ai venu de faire ce métier?

Matsumoto: en fait moi c'est Toshiro qui est venu me voir un peu avant mon mariage et qui m'a parlé de ce qu'il voulait faire et j'ai donc décidé de tout laisser tomber et je suis partit avec mon ami d'enfance

Nano: mais et votre mari était d'accord avec ça?

Matsumoto: je ne me suis marié en faite

Nanao: mais qu'est devenu ton ancien fiancé alors?

Matsumoto: alors là je peux te le dire, il sait consoler dans les bras de ma meilleure amie Momo

Nanao: eh bien tu en n'as pas de chance

Matsumoto: moi je trouve que si au contraire

Nanao: si tu le dis et vous les garçons?

Toshiro: moi c'est de ma famille c'est tout

Ikkaku: moi j'errais sans but quand ils ont trouvé et m'ont demandé si je voulais faire partit de leur bande, au début j'ai refusé mais après des jours de réflexion j'ai dit oui

Nanao: eh ben tu as l'air têtu toi

Ikkaku: oui on me le dit assez souvent je trouve

Nanao: et toi Ukitake?

Ukitake: c'est un pur hasard, je suis fils de forgeron et Toshiro était un ami de la famille et un jour il est arrivé et m'a parlé. Je ne voulais pas et il est tellement têtu qu'il a été voir mon père et lui a dit que se serait bénéfique pour ma santé et donc mon père à sautait sur l'occasion en disant que le grand air me ferait du bien et me voilà ici avec ces trois là pour me chaperonner

Toshiro: ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en prison

Ukitake: oui si tu le dis

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent tous se coucher, ce n'est que quelques heures avant le levé du soleil que Toshiro se leva et sortit de sa tante puis fut étonné de trouver la princesse déjà levé et donc il l'a rejoignit pour un magnifique levé de soleil qui s'annonçait

Toshiro: mais que faites vous debout à cette heure ci?

Nanao: je repensais à vous et votre équipe et je me dis que vous allez beaucoup me manquer

Toshiro: mais on vous à dit qu'on viendrait vous voir de temps en temps vous savez

Nanao: cela ne sert à rien de me mentir, vous savez je sais que vous êtes très mobile et je ne vous oblige pas à revenir part chez moi rien que pour me rendre visite

Toshiro: arrêtez donc de toujours penser qu'on ne veut que se débarrasser de vous!

Nanao: oui c'est vrai je devrais penser positive mais je n'y arrive pas, par moment j'aimerais ne plus être une princesse et être comme vous

Toshiro: je vous arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que vous abandonné votre mari pour nous!

Nanao: qui vous dit que j'allais abandonner mon futur mari pour vous?

Toshiro: je connais les expressions des gens et je sais que vous vous apprêtiez à faire cette erreur

Nanao: mais non n'ayez crainte

Toshiro: je l'espère, j'ai déjà commis l'erreur de faire louper un mariage mais je ne me risquerais pas à en faire capoter un deuxième

Sur ses paroles il tourna les talons en laissant Nanao voir le lever du soleil et aussi le château de son futur mari apparaître devant elle. Sous cette lumière elle soupira et se retourna vers les deux tentes qui se dressé devant elle en se disant qu'il allait vraiment leur manquer mais bon elle devait faire son devoir de princesse. Mais dans les deux cas elle allait regretter son choix, c'est sur cette décision qu'elle retourna dans sa tente pour préparer ses affaires pour la dernière fois. Elle regarda aussi Matsumoto et se dit qu'elle lui manquerait avec son air de femme dominatrice, elle se mit à rire puis la réveille pour qu'ils puissent repartir afin d'arriver à leur destination final. Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux avec du mal

Matsumoto: c'est déjà l'heure d'y aller?

Nanao: eh oui c'est déjà l'heure mais il ne faut pas que vous vous couchiez aussi tard c'est pour cela que vous avez cette tête le matin au réveil

Matsumoto: c'est normal c'était à moi de monter la garde hier soir et Ikkaku est venu prendre ma place plus tard que prévu

Nanao: ah d'accord, bon je vous laisse vous habiller et nous rejoindre pour qu'on puisse y aller

Nanao partit en laissant Matsumoto seule pour qu'elle puisse se préparer et une fois qu'elle fut prête elle sortit de sa tente et ils purent préparer leurs affaires. Ils se mirent en route pour leur dernière journée de voyage, pendant le trajet Ukitake demanda

Ukitake: dite Nanao c'est qui votre futur mari?

Toshiro: ça ne se fait pas de demander ça Ukitake!

Nanao: non ce n'est pas grave, mon futur mari est Shunsui Kyoraku

Ukitake s'arrêta et toussa tout ce qu'il pouvait en regardant une Nanao déconfit

Nanao: j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Ukitake: non c'est juste que je connais Kyoraku

Nanao: comment cela peut-il être possible, il n'habite pas dans votre royaume

Ukitake: cela remonte à bien longtemps vous savez, lui était en voyage quand il était jeune et suite à un petit accident on s'est rencontré c'est tout simple vous voyez?

Nanao: je comprends mieux en effet

Ils se mirent à rire, ils voyaient déjà les jardins du palais ce qu'ils les firent arrêter net de parler et continuer le reste du voyage en silence. Une fois devant le pont levis, ils attendirent que celui-ci se baisse pour pouvoir entrer et se diriger directement vers la salle du trône, une fois arrivé ils virent un homme avec un chapeau qui était entrain de boire. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui le roi quand même ou alors le royaume avait du souci à se faire!

Toshiro: excusez nous mais on aimerait voir le seigneur de ses lieux

…: ah eh bien vous l'avez devant vous monsieur

Toshiro: très bien alors votre altesse voici votre fiancée

Kyoraku: très bien je vous remercie au nom de tout mon royaume pour ce voyage qui à du être pour vous éprouvant, donc je vous propose de passer le reste de la journée ici ainsi que la nui, je vais donner une réception en l'honneur de mon mariage auquel vous êtes convié bien naturellement

Toshiro: très bien votre majesté, pour ce qui est de la journée et de la nuit ainsi que le banquet nous pouvons rester mais pour ce qui est du mariage nous le pouvons hélas pas accepter car un autre travail nous à été confié

Kyoraku: très bien mais je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Kyoraku et non majesté n'est ce pas Ukitake? Ça fait pourtant des années que je te le demande

Ukitake: oui je le sais mais vous savez que j'ai du mal avec ça

Kyoraku: oui cela je le sais et depuis bien longtemps même malgré notre amitié

Ukitake: oui je le sais votre majesté

Toshiro: bon nous allons nous retirer et vous laisser tous les deux, à ce soir votre majesté et vous aussi princesse

Ils se retirèrent sous le regard triste de Nanao qui savait déjà qu'ils allaient bientôt se préparer et qu'elle rien n'y faire

Kyoraku: vous les aimez beaucoup à ce que je vois

Nanao: oui je sais mais la vie est faite ainsi

Kyoraku: mais vous savez on peut toujours les convoquer pour des missions et si cela peut faire plaisir à mon épouse elle pourra les accompagner si la mission se déroule dans le royaume bien évidemment

Nanao: c'est très gentil de votre part de me proposer cela mais je dirais non car la séparation sera encore plus dur que celle de ce soir

Kyoraku: comme vous voudrez, donc aller vous reposer dans votre chambre pour vous détendre

Nanao: vous avez bien raison alors à ce soir

Là elle partit dans ses appartements. Pendant ce temps là le groupe de quatre personnes étaient dans le jardin quand Matsumoto leur dit

Matsumoto: pourquoi on n'y assiste pas?

Toshiro: c'est simple on ne peut pas car sinon l'un de nous fera une bêtise et la regrettera après, alors non vous m'avez bien compris!

Matsumoto: pour une fois qu'une autre fille pouvez être avec moi ce n'est pas juste

Toshiro: je sais, aller il faut aller se préparer car la fête va bientôt commencer

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le soir venu ils se rendirent tous à la salle du trône ou plusieurs tables avaient été alignées, au moment où ils s'assirent le roi lui-même se leva

Kyoraku: je lève mon verre à ma future femme Nanao et aussi au valeureux gens qui on eu le courage de me l'amener

Tout le monde leva son verre, au milieu de la soirée Matsumoto rejoignis la princesse pour pouvoir bavarder tranquillement

Matsumoto: quelque chose ne va pas princesse?

Nanao: votre départ et pour bientôt

Matsumoto: oui mais on reviendra on vous l'a dit

Au plus grand plaisir de Matsumoto, Nanao se mit à rire, au moins ils pouvaient partir en sachant que la princesse soit en sécurité avec le roi. Pendant ce temps là le roi essayait par tous les moyens de faire boire Ukitake qui lui asseyait par tous les moyens de lui échapper

Ukitake: votre altesse je ne peux pas boire avec les médicaments que je prends

Kyoraku: ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié

Ils se mirent à rire mais cela cessa rapidement par l'arrivé de Toshiro. Car Ukitake savait ce que cela signifié. Il fit une révérence et partit avec Toshiro chercher Ikkaku et Matsumoto. Ils trouvèrent Ikkaku dans le jardin seul mais pour Matsumoto elle était avec la princesse, ce que craignait Toshiro et donc ils allèrent les voir puis leur dit

Toshiro: Nanao c'est l'heure de nous dire au revoir, Matsumoto on n'y va

Matsumoto: oui je le sais, bon princesse désolé de vous avoir temps retenu mais le devoir m'appel alors je ne vous dit pas adieu mais à bientôt

Nanao: oui je vous promets qu'on se reverra

Toshiro: eh bien on peut y aller

Ils dirent tous au revoir à Nanao et ils partirent en direction du roi pour le saluer à son tour. Une fois cela fait ils partirent en laissant une princesse avec les larmes dans les yeux pour quatre personnes qu'elle admirait et dont elle garderait toujours le souvenir.

FIN


End file.
